Inevitability
by fireflyxangel
Summary: Formerly known as Meant to Be, see AN. After graduation Brooke disappeared. She unknowingly took something of Lucas's with her. Five years later Karen in in the hospital and wants to see Brooke. HN, PJ, BL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada...except any original characters.

**AN: Okay, so at one point in my fanfiction writing career, I had an account on here called "spikesmisty," but I forgot the information for the account. Therefore, I made this account to post fanfiction. I originally wrote this story, Meant to Be, in 2006, and I decided in 2009 to revamp it. Then I forgot. BUT! I've decided to revamp it and post it from this account because I still don't remember the password for that account. **

**You can read this story from the original account it has been posted, but I don't suggest it. I'm changing some things, adding some others, and I think my writing has improved.  
**

* * *

"Mommy!" screamed 4 year old Paige Karen Davis-Scott as she ran to her mother. She had the bluest eyes imaginable for such a brunette little girl. Many said she was the spitting image of her mother, but Brooke believed otherwise. Paige had her father's eyes, her father's brooding expression, and an odd love for basketball.

Brooke scooped Paige up in her arms. "How is my favorite little girl?" she asked, placing several strands of loose hair behind Paige's ear. "Did you have a good day at school? No paint incidents like last week?"

"Silly Mommy! I'm your only little girl," Paige answered. She scrunched her nose as her mother said the last bit. "But Mommy that mean girl deserved it." A pout crossed the little girl's lips. "She was mean and said that her mommy was prettier than mine. And Mommy, you always told me it's not alright to lie."

Brooke chuckled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Well, guess what, Missy Paige?"

"What? Did you buy me a pony? Is it pink?"

She smiled. Paige had been begging for a pony for the last month and a half, ever since Brooke took her to the petting zoo. "No, but Auntie Haley had her baby."

Paige smiled a toothy grin. Even more than a pony, she wanted a sibling. However, a cousin would do just fine. "What did she name him?"

"James, and how did you know it was a him?" Brooke sat her down on the counter. Paige had always had this uncanny ability to predict what her friends' were having.

"I'm psychotic," replied the little girl innocently.

"You mean psychic?" Brooke asked, wondering what exactly she had been watching while Brooke had been sketching her new line for the store.

"That too."

Brooke groaned as her cell phone rang. It had been ringing non-stop for nearly a week since she debuted her new line. Retail stores all wanted a piece of Clothes over Bros.

Glancing down at the name on the cell phone, Brooke's feelings of annoyance disappeared. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Peyton greeted with as much enthusiasm as an eight month pregnant, everything is bloated woman could muster. "So, umm, you need to come back to Tree Hill." Peyton sighed, knowing very well that Brooke had vowed long ago never to step foot in that town again.

"Why?" she asked. It was not like she wasn't going to see Peyton soon. They had planned a trip for Christmas next year.

"It's Karen, she's sick, Brooke."

_Sick. _Brooke froze in her place. Karen had been more of a mother to her than her own mother had been, even after she and Lucas had broken up. "How bad?" Brooke asked holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"She has 3 months…it's a tumor," Peyton said softly. She had tried to keep it from Jenny whom she knew was standing at the door listening. "That's why Lucas is moving the wedding up." _Shit. _Peyton thought. She forgot Brooke didn't know about the wedding.

"Wedding?" Brooke practically screamed. "WHAT WEDDING!?" She took a deep breath, trying to control the anger that was inside of her, but really it was not anger - it was hurt. It hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

"I thought you knew."

Brooke felt the tears begging to fall. He had been the love of her life and now he was getting married.

"Mommy, no cry," Paige said grabbing a tissue and handing it to her mother. "Do you need me to get Cornelius?" She was referring to her favorite stuffed bear.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I thought you knew." her best friend said.

She sighed. She was an adult, and she damn well would act like it. "It's okay. I'm going to bring Paige to meet Karen. They deserve to know each other."

"What about Lucas?"

"I don't wanna ruin his life."

"Brooke..."

She didn't want to hear it. It was not exactly the topic that could be easily brushed under the rug. All of Brooke's friends had pleaded with her to tell Lucas. "I need to go, Paige is getting hungry."

"Bye, Brooke."

"Bye." Brooke hung up, and closed her eyes for a moment. She needed to regain her composure. "Come on sweetie, lets go home."

"Mommy, who's Lucas?" Paige had always been the curious type, so hearing her Aunt Peyton mention a Lucas who made her mommy so upset, made her even more curious.

"An old friend, baby." Brooke picked up Paige and brought her outside to her car.

* * *

"Hey, Ma," Lucas said as he walked in. It killed him to see his mother so pale and frail looking. Even worse was seeing her hooked up to the machines that were supposed to be helping her, but really only made things worse.

"Lucas, you don't have to move up the wedding. I don't want you rushing into things," Karen explained. Really, she wanted Lucas to come to his senses and not get married at all. His fiance wasn't good for him, she didn't make him smile like Brooke had.

"I want you at my wedding, Mom." It was true he did, and maybe if he married soon enough - he wouldn't back out.

"Peyton told me that Brooke's coming," Karen said, wondering exactly what her son's reaction would be. She was hoping it would at least be nostalgic.

"To my wedding?"

Karen laughed, she wasn't even sure she knew if Brooke had heard Lucas was getting married. "No, to see me; you know, the world doesn't revolve around you, Mr. Big shot basketball player."

"Oh. That's good, it will be nice to see her again. She could always make you smile." _God, I miss her _he thought. No one ever compared to Brooke - she had been one in a million.

Rachel walked in. "Hi, Ms. Roe," she greeted with a fake smile._ I hate hospitals._ Rachel knew very well that she wasn't welcomed in the room, though Karen was too passive aggressive to kick her out. She would just try to make her feel comfortable while really trying to make things as uncomfortable as possible.

"Hello Rachel, and please, it's Mrs. Scott," Karen replied with a sad sigh when she saw her mother's ring on that woman's finger. Why Lucas had insisted on using that ring was beyond her - he could have bought her a new ring.

One of Karen's doctors walked in. "Mrs. Scott we have some more tests to run."

Karen nodded. Tests, tests, and more tests. Tests seemed to be the only thing she did as of lately. "I'll see you later, you two."

"Love ya, Ma." Lucas kissed her on her forehead. He wanted to cherish every moment he had with his mother, just in case.

"Love you too, son."

* * *

The flight had been hell. Three screaming toddlers were on board, while Paige sat there coloring like a little angel. When the two finally arrived at Peyton's house, Brooke was more than relieved. Quickly she rang the doorbell and seven year old Jenny answered.

"Aunt Brooke! Finally you're here!" she exclaimed hugging Brooke and Paige. "Did you bring me any presents?" Jenny was a typical little girl, and her Auntie Brooke had always been good with with presents.

Jake and an eight month pregnant Peyton walked into the living room. Brooke couldn't suppress her grin. It had taken them long enough to get together, but once they had a wedding and now a baby had quickly followed.

"P. Sawyer Jagielski!" Brooke exclaimed giving her a hug. "Your baby bump is so cute." She could not wait to spoil her new niece or nephew. "Makes me almost want another one...almost."

"Hello! I wanna hug," Paige whined. She stood there with her hands on her hips, Paige always liked to be the center of attention - especially when hugs were being given.

Peyton hugged Paige, picking her up carefully. "My gosh, you look just like your mommy. I bet you're gonna be the prettiest little girl in kindergarten next year."

Paige smiled, her Auntie always knew how to make her happy. "I'm gonna be just like Mommy when I grow up."

The phone rang and Jake answered. He didn't want to interrupt the reunion between to friends, especially when one was pregnant and his wife. It was just not a wise thing to do. "Um, Jenny take Paige upstairs and play barbies."

"Okay," Jenny said, taking Paige's hand, leading her up the stairs. "Daddy got me a new Barbie car yesterday."

Brooke looked at Jake, something was wrong and she knew it. "Spill it, Jagielski."

"Lucas is coming over; I tried to tell him to come tomorrow, but he...needs someone to vent to and Nathan is currently out buying whatever things he thinks they need for the baby, but don't actually need." Jake took a a deep breath, he knew how Brooke could react to this news.

**

* * *

So, yeah, that's it.**

**Reviews make me happy as do cookies, but reviews are just as good. **

**Also, in the original story Lucas became engaged to Rachel and people thought it was weird, but in my defense, it was when everyone hated Rachel. But I decided to keep it Rachel, even though I kinda love her now.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 is here, enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student. I don't own anything.**  
**

* * *

"What do you mean Lucas is coming," Brooke asked nervously. She didn't want to see him - not yet at least. First, she needed to break the fact that he had a daughter gently. Second, she still smelled like airplane.

"Don't get hysteric Brooke," Jake said trying to calm her down. Having a pregnant wife, Jake knew about hysterics and haven't Brooke Davis as his wife's best friend, he knew even more.

"Don't tell me not to get hysteric Jake Jagielski," Brooke said in whisper not wanting her daughter to hear her yelling. She did not need Paige worrying about what she was yelling about.

Peyton looked at both of them then at Brooke." Brooke don't get hysteric or-or you'll make the baby upset," Peyton announced confidently, remember Brooke had used to the same excuse while she was pregnant with Paige.

"I'm happy you've finally come to the dark side using mini-Jagielski to get what you want, but you're not suppose to use it on me," she replied, placing her hands on her hips. It was quite obvious that Paige received her attitude "problems" from her mother.

"You're supposed to use your evil powers to get ice cream in bed or a foot rub...or some expensive piece of jewelry. They are not supposed to be used on the best friend." Brooke made a face.

Before Lucas even opened the door, he could hear Brooke's voice.

_"Brooke, I don't want you to go," Lucas whispered in her ear while they were the taxi. Brooke was leaving for Los Angeles and they would be apart for months, he didn't know if he could survive that long without Brooke._

_Brooke smiled sadly. "Come on, Broody, you can survive a couple months without me. Plus, we can have hot phone sex," she pointed it. She was desperately trying to make light of the situation even though she was incredibly sad. _

_"But we won't see each other for months. What if some male model tries to steal you away?" he asked her, half joking but also half serious._

_She chuckled. "Lucas, most male models are gay. So, do you really have anything to worry about? No." Brooke placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Lucas, don't forget that."_

_The taxi came to a stop by the airport. "I love you too, Brooke, but is love really enough?"_

_"Lucas, remember what I told you: 'People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.'" She smiled at him before kissing him again. "Now, I expect lots of pictures of you playing basketball looking all sexy and everything, got it, Broody?"_

_"I got it Cheery."_

Lucas took a deep breath before knocking on the door and letting himself into the house. She was a vision - nothing had changed about Brooke Davis. "Brooke, what-what are you doing here?"

Brooke was silent for a moment before feeling a soft kick to her chin. She glared at Peyton. "Oh, I'm here to see your mom. I heard she was sick and I wanted to-to see her." She stood there for a moment, moving back and forth on her heals. "So, I heard you're engaged."

Lucas thought it was nice that Brooke was seeing his mom; he knew that his mother wished he was marrying Brooke instead of Rachel, but what was done was done. "Um, yeah, I proposed to Rachel a month ago."

"Wow, so soon. When's the big date?" she asked, stifling the green eyed monster that was itching to make its way out. _To-do list: Bake cookies with Paige and Jenny, see Karen, kill Rachel, and strive for world peace._

"Well we connect." _Not as well as you and I did._ Lucas paused for a moment - being engaged was one thing, getting married was another thing entirely. "Well, we haven't really set a date yet."

In reality, Lucas was the one putting off setting an official date - they talked about next year, but Lucas was still unsure.

"So, Luke, why are you here?" Peyton asked getting in between to two exes. _I'm not sure if they're going to kill each other or just injure each other._ She knew neither of them would do anything that hurt the baby, so she was not worried about that. However, she knew Brooke and Brooke's bite was fiercer than her bark.

"Rachel needs me to go pick out a cake with her, and I need someone to sit with my mom," he explained. Lucas actually found it quite pointless to pick out a cake when they had not even set a date, but it kept Rachel out of his mother's hair.

_Here's my chance._ "I'll do it. I haven't seen her yet," Brooke offered.

"Thanks Brooke." Lucas knew he'd have to make sure that Rachel stayed away from the hospital which wouldn't be that hard, considering she and Karen didn't get along.

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence lingered between the former lovers.

"Well, I have to go."

"Bye. Oh, and Luke, tell Rachel said hello," Brooke said putting on her best fake smile - the one she used for her parents or models who thought they were too important to wear certain outfits.

Jake looked over at Peyton nervously. He knew Brooke's fake smile, it meant a melt down might be on the horizon.

Lucas started walking out the door. "Bye," he mumbled. Then walked out and shut the door.

"Retract bitch claws right now Brooke Penelope Davis," Peyton joked after Lucas left. Brooke was being far too nice and quiet.

"Bite me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Jagielski," Brooke retorted.

* * *

Karen was reading a magazine when Brooke knocked on the door. She carried a bouquet of flowers, a thing of chocolates, and several magazines. Next to her was a walking teddy bear. Karen blinked twice before realizing that the walking teddy bear was actually a little girl carrying a teddy bear bigger thans he was.

"Brooke, it's so great to see you!" Karen gushed. Her eyes went back to the little girl. "And who is this cutie?"

"Paige Karen Davis-Scott," Paige answered for her mother. She was proud of her name - her mother had picked it out and she was always told her middle name came from a woman who was amazing.

"Scott?" Karen asked. If she had been drinking something, she would have spit it out in shock. _Could this child be my grandchild? _

Brooke sat down on the chair next to the bed. She pulled Paige onto her lap, and smoothed her daughter's hair. "Karen, don't tell him," she pleaded. "It needs to come from me. I've been lying for a very long time."

Karen didn't want to agree, but she saw desperation in Brooke eyes - the same desperation she had felt years ago. "I won't tell him, Brooke, but only if you promise to tell him."

She nodded, putting on her best smile for Paige's sake. "I will tell him when the time is right. I can't just upheaval his life." Brooke paused for a moment. "Speaking of life, he's marrying Rachel? When did this happen?"

"It happened shortly after you left," Karen told her. "He was desperate to forget you and they began seeing each other. Then she got pregnant." Karen scowled, she had not believed for a second that Rachel had been pregnant.

"Lucas and Rachel have a child?" Brooke frowned.

"Oh no," Karen quickly replied. "She lost the baby if there even was one. I didn't believe her for a second. Lucas feels like he has to be with her."

"I'm guessing you don't like her." It somewhat amused Brooke that Karen hated her soon to be daughter-in-law. _Does Lucas love her?_

"I hate her," Karen replied.

Brooke smiled. "So, on a more happy topic, would you like to get to know your granddaughter?"

Karen looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Well given she has one of the best names I've ever heard, I would love to get to know her."

* * *

Rachel wasn't really sure if she loved Lucas. Yes, she enjoyed his company and he made her feel like the only girl in the world - even though she knew she was not the only girl in his world.

After testing several wedding cake flavors, Lucas made some excuse to leave. Rachel didn't mind though, she needed to see his mother anyway. Not to be nice though, but to manipulate Karen into liking her.

She bought a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon card from the hospital gift shop. They weren't the most expensive; in fact, Rachel picked the least expensive. As Rachel was about to walk into the hospital room, she heard a familiar voice through the door.

_"Would you like to get to know your granddaughter?"_

Rachel was in quite a state of shock. Brooke had a child with Lucas? After a moment of regaining her composure, Rachel smiled deviously. Lucas couldn't possibly love someone who withheld the one thing he'd want to know about - his child.

* * *

Brooke wished she could have stayed all day with Karen and caught up. It truly was not Tree Hill without Karen Roe-Scott. Just as Brooke was leaving, she saw Keith with who she assumed was Keith and Karen's daughter. "Hey stranger," she said a smile on her face.

Keith smiled warmly at Brooke, he had always liked her. "How have you been, Brooke?"

There were many ways Brooke could have answered that question. How had she been? Well, she had a child out of wedlock with his nephew turned step-son, the love of her life was marrying her enemy, and she had yet to tell the love of her life that she had been lying to him for years.

"I've been good," Brooke replied. "I don't want to keep you from visiting Karen. I'll see you around."

Once Brooke had walked away, Alyssa "Lyssa" Scott ran into her mother's hospital room. "Mommy!" she cried, jumping up on the bed and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

Karen always felt much younger when she was around her daughter. Alyssa could make the oldest person feel like a teenager again with her personality and ability to love everyone. "I'm feeling a little better today. How is my little girl?"

Alyssa smiled up at her mother. "I'm good, Mommy. I miss you though. So tell the men in white coats that you need to come home." Lyssa leaned closer to her mother to whisper in her ear. "Mama, Daddy doesn't know how to do hair right."

Karen chuckled. "Well, he is a boy."

Keith leaned down and kissed Karen. "Forgive me for my gender, we aren't given the hair fixing genes," he told his wife and daughter. Taking a deep breath, he sat down next to the bed. "Any news?" He was being hopeful - he just couldn't lose Karen.

"There is an experimental surgery they can do next week. It's about the same risk either way," she explained. Karen looked at Lyssa and smiled reassuringly. "I told the doctors that we would try it."

"Mommy, are you gonna get better?"

"I'm going to try, sweetheart."

"Good!" Alyssa said, burying her head into her mother's shoulder. She looked back up and smiled. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl," Karen replied holding back tears. It was hard for her to imagine leaving her daughter. She had to get better, she just had to.

**

* * *

Sooo, review, it makes me want to write more/update faster.**

**Oh, and I totally forgot how much I loved writing OTH fanfic, totally brings me back to the days of season 3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, hopefully, you've enjoyed the little plot bunnies thus far. And for those of you who did actually go look up the old story. A LOT is changing. There's a lot more details and new scenes, including flashbacks. **

**So, I learned something new today. When you add a new chapter to a story - make sure you post it at least one day after you originally posted. Which means, I'm just gonna go ahead and post this chapter today. **

**Now, if you're really awesome, you'll review chapter two too and make me smile.  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me. I have no money.**  
**

* * *

Brooke was sitting with Jake, chatting while keep half an eye on the girls as the colored. "How'd it go?" Peyton asked sitting next to Brooke at the table. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and smiled towards the girls.

"They had a good time after the initial shock wore off," Brooke replied. Actually, it had gone better than good - Paige liked having someone to call grandma. And Brooke liked seeing both Paige and Karen happy.

"Mommy! I finished my picture," Paige happily announced as she ran to the table with Jenny following her. "Look! Look!"

Brooke laughed as she took the paper from her bouncing four year old. "I'm looking, I'm looking." Brooke had grown accustomed to Paige's hyperactivity, and was used to her pictures which happened to cover almost every surface of their kitchen.

Paige took the paper from her mother and held it up for both Peyton and Jake to see. "That's me and that's mama. We're both wearing the latest fashion." Paige shook her head in a 'yes' motion.

Brooke smiled. "And what's that?" Brooke pointed to a black four legged creature that was standing next to Paige in the picture.

"That's Midnight, she's our cat," Paige explained.

"When did we get a cat?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow. The last time she checked they had a goldfish which unfortunately had to have a sea burial. Brooke looked at Peyton and Jake accusingly.

"Oh yeah, um, Mommy, can we get a cat?" She looked at Brooke with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

Brooke smiled apologetically at Jake and Peyton before looking down at her daughter. "I'll think about because a cat can be a lot of work and we'd have to make sure it was a kitten or something."

"Okay," Paige replied. She pouted a little. Paige really, really wanted to get a cat.

Brooke leaned down and picked Paige up. "You know what, we can always go to the pet store and look."

Paige grinned and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother. "Thank you, Mommy. You're the best Mommy ever."

"I try."

"Definitely your daughter, trying to con her way into getting something," Peyton commented. Peyton remembered when they were children and how Brooke could get practically anything she wanted out of people with a cute expression and a 'please.'

"And I'm so proud."

Jenny held up her picture to show her parents. "That's you, me, Daddy, and the baby," she explained. Her picture was a bit easier to make out since, Jenny was a little older and had mastered using colored pencils.

Paige looked at the picture, then at Peyton and Jake. "I don't see a baby." She scrunched her nose. "Mommy, where's the baby?"

Brooke bit her lip to keep from grinning too much. "It's in Auntie Peyton's tummy."

"How'd the baby get there?"

Brooke's eyes widened. She had not exactly expected that question. "Well, when two people love each other very much, or have too much alcohol, they decide to make a baby and the stork brings them special medicine that makes the baby grow inside the mommy."

"Is that how I was born?"

"No, sweetie, you were immaculately conceived."

"Brooke!" Peyton said, swatting her best friend on the arm.

"Mommy, I have another question," Paige said, trying to get her mother's attention back. "Why does Jenny have a daddy, but I don't. Everyone in my class has a daddy, except Delia, she has two daddies. But I don't even have one."

Brooke was stunned. Paige really hadn't asked about Lucas before. Brooke was hoping to avoid this question for a few more years. "Sweetie, you have a daddy - he's just been away for a really long time."

Paige's face contorted into a frown. "Is he in heaven like Charlie's mommy?" She was confused - why else wouldn't she have a daddy.

"No, sweetie. And I promise, you will meet your Daddy soon." Brooke placed a strand of hair behind Paige's ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go play outside," Peyton suggested, breaking the awkwardness that was lingering in the room. She knew it affected Paige not having Lucas around, but Brooke had her reasons. Peyton respected those reasons.

Jenny took Paige by the hand and led her outside. "We can play basketball if you want," Jenny suggested. Since Jenny could practically walk, she had been playing basketball on her mini hoop.

Paige took the ball and threw it into the hoop. It went in on her first time.

* * *

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," Rachel said with fake tears in her eyes. She had been thinking about how to approach Lucas with this information all day. It was not exactly something that she wanted to randomly blurt out - it needed to be timed.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Things had been rocky lately, and seeing Brooke again didn't really settle things for him.

Rachel sat next to him on the couch and sighed. "Your mother hates me," she announced. She threw her arms down with an overly dramatic flare.

"No she doesn't, Rach." Ok, so she did, but Lucas didn't want to tell her that. He wrapped one arm around her then kissed her on the forehead. "Mom, just needs a little more time."

"Lucas, I heard Karen talking to Brooke earlier today when Brooke brought her daughter to see her." Rachel buried her face into her hands and pretended to sob.

"Daughter?" Lucas was confused. Someone would have told him if Brooke had a daughter. Someone would have told him if he had a daughter, or would they?

"Yes." Rachel leaned closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

He suddenly jerked up. "I'll be back." Lucas walked towards the door then turned back. "Sorry, Rachel, um...don't wait up."

Rachel smirked when Lucas left. He couldn't love Brooke after what she did to him, Rachel was sure of that.

* * *

"Look, Mommy, I play basketball!" Paige announced, she threw the ball into the mini hoop for the third time in a row.

Brooke walked up to Paige and smiled. "Note to self: start Paige in cheerleading lessons," she joked tickling her daughter. "Remember what Mama told you, we Davis women don't play basketball - we cheer."

Paige frowned. "But Mama, I'm a Davis-Scott."

Brooke was silent, she hadn't expected Paige to say that. "Yes, you are, baby," she replied absent mindedly while she watched Jenny take her turn.

Paige went back to playing the game, while Brooke walked over to Jake. "Does Jenny ever remind you so much of Nicki that you think you're going to go insane?"

Jake stared at Jenny for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question. After several seconds he spoke, "sometimes when she's throwing a hissy fit, she makes this face that Nicki used to make when she was annoyed. It can be hard sometimes."

"Did you ever love Nicki?" Brooke glanced to her side, Peyton was inside, clearing off the table from dinner.

"At one point, I did love her, but I don't think I was ever in love with her."

Brooke nodded and she wondered whether or not Lucas just loved her or if he had been in love with her.

* * *

Lucas sat in his car, driving around town trying to clear his mind._ Is she mine?_ he wondered. "Why didn't she tell me?" he muttered. They had been in love. He had been madly in love with her.

_It had been three months, two days, and six hours since Brooke had last seen Lucas. It killed her being so far away from him. As Brooke dialed Lucas's phone number, she was buzzing with excitement. A baby definitely was part of their plan, but it was part of them now._

_"Good morning, Cheery," Lucas said into the phone. They had a ritual that Brooke called him before practice on Thursdays. It was silly, but he enjoyed it. "I can't talk long - coach has been riding me about how much my head has not been in the game lately and you know with that big game."_

_Brooke frowned. She didn't know their relationship had been ruining his concentration. "I won't keep you long." The excitement that she felt now disappeared. "Um, Lucas, we need to talk."_

_Silence._

_"That doesn't sound good," he said slowly. "Is something wrong?" _

_She took a deep breath. "We can't do this anymore, Lucas. We're kidding ourselves." Brooke wanted to stop herself from the saying the words that were spewing from her mouth, but she couldn't. Her head had taken over. "I don't want to hold your career back."_

_"Brooke, that's bullshit and you know it," he replied quickly. It was ridiculous for her to think she was holding him back in anyway. "Brooke, I love you and -"_

_"Lucas, I don't love you anymore." Brooke bit her lip. It was a lie, but she couldn't burden him with the news that he was going to be a father - at least not yet. She could tell him later...tell him, she didn't realize she was pregnant until much later. Then they could be a happy family. _

_"Please, Brooke," he said, his voice sounding small, broken, and pleading._

_"Good-bye," she managed to say before breaking down into sobs._

The memory of their break-up was fresh in his mind. He would never forget the day that Brooke Davis told him that she didn't love him anymore. It had nearly killed him.

Finally, Lucas pulled in front of Peyton and Jake's house. He put the car into park, got out, and walked to the door. Pressing the door bell, Lucas hoped Brooke would be there.

Peyton was ready to get up to get the doorbell the instant she heard it, but Brooke stuck out her hand to stop her.

"I'll get it," Brooke offered as she stood up. "You and mini-Jagielski relax." She walked to the door and opened. The moment she did, she wished she had asked who was there.

"Lucas..." Brooke stood there awkwardly for a moment, he didn't look like he had changed much in the last five years, but as always he looked amazing.

"Brooke, I need you to tell me the truth because I can't handle anymore of your lies," he told her, trying to remain calm. "Rachel overheard you talking to my mother. She said that you daughter..." His voice faltered.

She closed her eyes for a moment, blinking back the tears. "I meant to tell you, Lucas. I really did and I was going to...and..."

"And what!?" he demanded, barging into the house. "You what forgot to say 'Oh, Broody, I'm pregnant with your child' because that's not something you just forget, Brooke!" He was yelling now.

"Calm down right now," Brooke warned him, following him around the room. "Because if you don't keep your voice down, you will not meet her tonight or ever. She is my daughter. I have taken care of her for since she was born. I was the one in labor sixteen hours."

"I would have been there for you."

Brooke shook her head, a tear rolled down her cheek. "We would have hated each other." She knew they would have. Life was not a fairytale, sometimes people didn't get happy endings.

"Brooke, I want to see her. I want to be her father."

She was in a daze. Was Lucas still yelling? She couldn't really tell. "She's in the back yard."

Lucas walked pass Brooke and into the backyard. He had never been so anxious before in his life. He was going to meet his daughter. _His _daughter. The words seem so foreign to him.

Brooke quickly followed Lucas. She needed to be the one to introduce them...to tell Paige that Lucas was her father.

Lucas's eyes darted to the dark haired, blue eyed four year old playing basketball. She looked just like Brooke, a mini-Brooke. Lucas had once pictured what he and Brooke's children would look like and she was definitely their daughter.

Brooke walked past Lucas and to Paige. "Angel, I would like you to meet someone. This is Lucas," she said softly. "He's your daddy."

**

* * *

So, Paige has met Lucas, yaaaaaay?**

**Also, there will be more flashbacks to come. I'm not sure if everyone likes flashbacks, but it's kinda crucial to know some of the reasons why people are doing stuff in the story. **

**And as always - REVIEW.**

**Keep a look out for chapter four later this week...maybe?  
**


End file.
